infinite passion without stop
by mellieforyellie
Summary: "Who do you belong to?" Yes, Gilbert is so very happy, with all these lovely women around him. So very happy indeed. — seven sin series ; based off vocaloid.


**disclaimer: *shakes head*  
><span>prompt:<span> the vocaloid seven sins series with hetalia. bonus if you keep the same characters.  
><span>notes1:<span> i feel terrible about how long this took. and that i think it's really crappy.  
>notes2: …this is so much worse than the first one. seriously.<br>notes3: this is, of course, "madness of duke venomania", or _lust_.  
><span>cast:<span> prussia as _gakupo_; belarus as _luka_; poland as _miku_; china as _meiko_; hungary as _gumi_; and russia as _kaito_.**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, isn't it so lovely<em>? he thinks.

Yes, it's so lovely to have all of these beautiful women, by his side, ready to pleasure him in any way he orders. Such fine faces, such marvelous bodies, such beautiful —

Oh, is someone new here for him? He simply _must_ go welcome her.

"Hello," he greets to the new woman, oh, how cute, she's _shy_, with her hands clasped at her chest. Gilbert grins a devilish smile as he extends his hand towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>now, shall we dance?<strong>

* * *

><p>The first woman that comes to him is swathed in a lovely gown of pink with a flax flower tucked into her ear. He smiles at her, assessing her feminine face, her long, soft silver-blonde hair that runs to her back, her slender figure. He looks even more closely at the soft, almost invisible lashes that brush her cheeks, her sparkling blue eyes, her sweet, almost innocent smile.<p>

"What is your name?" Gilbert asks her, tracing against her jaw line to have her look up at him. He enchants her with the way his crimson eyes sparkle, and she can't help but say,

"Natalya."

(Did she say that? She can't tell, and, oh, she's moving on her own accord now, what has happened to her, she can't remember anythi — )

"Mm, Natalya," he murmurs into her ear, his breath hot and his voice husky as he wraps his arms around her. "You shall become my new wife."

She can't help but agree, with the way his warmth gives her shivers and his voice seems to spark an excitement in her she can't shake. My, what is this, really? Oh, it's such an interesting feeling.

"Would you care to see our chambers?" he asks her with a glint in his eye.

She knows what he means by this, and nonetheless bats her pretty silver lashes and purrs into his ear, "I would love to."

(Would she normally do that? Oh, she can't tell anymore, all she can focus on is _him_ — )

He kisses her neck as they arrive in the basement of his mansion, sliding his hands along her waist and all over her luscious body. He can't stop himself now, his lust overcoming him.

And oh, it's just like her dream, he knows, being kissed by this gorgeous man as he devours her soul entirely, underneath a canopy bed of purple. He knows because that's what he knows this gift does for him, it's so _brilliant_.

(And, oh, has he devoured _that_ place yet? It seems he has — and she doesn't want him to stop, no, never stop — )

There's a knock on the front door of the mansion, and he pulls away from her with a grin. He licks his lips as he says, "I'll be back."

She whimpers, tries to protest, but he silences her with a deep kiss that drips with passion and pure _want_.

"It's alright, princess," he whispers in her ear, "I'll only be getting us a new playmate."

He strolls out of the room with his jacket discarded on the floor, off to meet the next lovely girl.

This woman is unusually small, who looks more adorable then beautiful. She doesn't even bother to be taken to his chambers before she is undressing, and even undressing _him_, ridding him of his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him and murmuring in his ear, "I'm Felicyta." Gilbert decides that he might like this one, because although she is almost _too_ slender, with small breasts that could fit in the palms of _her_ hands and almost no figure at all, she is feisty, and oh, he likes that.

He is so very pleased that Natalya has taken no time at all to undress whilst he was gone, and the two ladies get along _quite_ nicely. When he chuckles, he can almost hear it reverberate in the Devil's voice.

Oh, the Devil was an interesting fellow. He didn't look deformed, or grotesque, or even like the depiction of a demon. He looked, quite frankly, like a normal man, with a black beard and tan, worn-out skin. When he shook His hand, it felt like leather and he almost jerked away at the feel.

To enchant every woman who looks at him in exchange for his soul, that was his deal. And as Gilbert let himself be lavished by the gorgeous women in front of him, he decided that eternity in Hell wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality<strong>

* * *

><p>He sits in his chair with his four favorite girls around him as his portraits burn. He wants to forget that past self — the one who was easily kicked around, who let himself be laughed at, be bullied. No one ever believed him, at all. They all thought he would amount to nothing, that he would never be chosen as the next successor, that oh, yes, it would be his brother, always.<p>

_Who's laughing now_? he thinks as he stands up to pull a lovely girl to him. She stares at him with an almost empty expression, the only emotions in her bright green eyes being simple want, simple adoration.

She had been one of those people, oh, yes. His feisty little Elizaveta. She had mocked him and called him names, even as children, even as teenagers, despite that it was not her place as a woman.

He smirks as he kisses her deeply, before biting her neck so hard she cried out.

"Who do you belong to?" he whispers in her ear, grabbing a handful of her long, brunette hair and _pulling_.

"You," she gasps, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He pulls back and gives her a look over with an approving look in his eyes.

All she's wearing is a short dress, which can come off with the simple tug of a ribbon at the back, which is the standard of all the women in his possession. He loves it on her, especially — it shows off her lovely, long legs, her full curves, her collarbone and her neck, and they look simply _delicious_.

Another one of my women pull at the side of my shirt, and she's pouting — oh, it's Chun Yun — she's always so cute, he thinks. He's quite fond of her, too, with her exotic looks that fit his collection so nicely: with her long, shiny black hair and such dark brown eyes they almost look black. Ah, but she's such a jealous one.

"Don't worry," he murmurs into her ear, biting the lobe, "there's enough of me to go around, sweetcheeks."

* * *

><p><strong>a libido dyed in darkness<strong>

* * *

><p>He is so <em>very<em> happy, he thinks. He has hundreds of lovelygirls, now, all ready to do his every beckoning, at his call, and his call _alone_.

He feels so _powerful_, sitting in his chair, with beautiful women all around him, some laying at his feet, some sprawled out on his chair, trying any way to get closer to him; some desperate so as to find some amusement with the other women — and oh, that was perfectly fine with him.

After all, it amused him as well.

But currently, he was enjoying Chun Yun — oh, she was so faithful, so seductive, so very, very _needy_ — at his feet, or, rather, at his waist. With a groan, he wonders where she got so good at this.

He pulls Elizaveta to kiss him, and although it's not gentle at all, he knows she likes it that way and so does he. On his other side, Natalya leans over to bite at his exposed neck, and he pulls Felicyta closer with his free hand to grope at her ass.

He grins as he licks a trail up Elizaveta's neck, as he hears her moan of approval.

He is so _very_ happy.

* * *

><p><strong>this is night of madness i wished for<strong>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings a very familiar tune, and the ladies smile in excitement. Oh, how they <em>love<em> to meet a new lover, whose always so different, so new, so _pretty_.

Gilbert is smiling seductively as he opens the grandiose entrance doors, his hand outstretched in a welcome. Oh, she's pretty, too, with tumbling blonde hair and pretty-_pretty_-_pretty_ violet eyes that reminds him so much of Natalya. But she's shy, with her hands clasped together in front of her chest, like she's _embarrassed_ or something, oh, he'll just have to fix that.

She slowly reaches out and grasps his hand in one of hers, and he immediately pulls her into an embrace with a smile. He plays with her hair as she blushes and flutters her eyelashes. Hm, her hair has quite an interesting feel to it, he thinks —

And then there is a sharp pain, and Gilbert can't think — _ohGod, it hurts it hurts it hurts_ —

Deep, dark red dyes his chest, and all he think is _I've been stabbed, I'm going to die tonight, today, nonononono_ —

It makes him sick to his stomach as he grasps at his chest, as he can feel blood pouring out, through his shirt, through his fingers, slick and thick. He can feel tears trying to form in his bright-red eyes, and he looks up in horror at the woman before him.

But, then again, it's not really a woman at all, he sees, as the blonde wig slides off silver-blonde colored hair.

"I've been looking very long time for you," he says in a thick accent, a sickening smile set on his face. He holds the bloody dagger in his hand with little regard, and allows the wig to fall to the floor.

Gilbert tries to form words, but none can come out, because it hurts so much, too much — can his ladies help him? _God, please_.

"You took my wife and my sister," he hisses in Gilbert's ear, taking him by collar, lifting him up off the floor. Was he always this tall? "For that, you must _pay_."

The man releases Gilbert suddenly, and he cries out as he hits the floor. Gilbert's been stabbed before, yes, but it was not this painful, not this excruciating — there was poison, he realizes suddenly, and begins to panic.

He tries to slump over, to turn himself over onto his stomach. He can see the man reuniting with — ah, of course, Natalya and Chun Yun. He holds both of them tightly to him before walking out of the mansion, never looking back at him.

He begins to become frantic as all of his women begin to leave, one by one, crying and trying to cover their barely clothes bodies as they flee. They all whisper and turn away from him, never looking, never even glancing.

He has tears still forming, but never falling, as the floor around him begins to become coated with a deep red color. He eyes familiar legs, familiar thighs walk past him as he looks up into the doorway.

It's Elizaveta, and her face is a cluster of emotions — betrayed, disgusted, sickened, and she turns to look at him for just a second. Their eyes meet, bright red against brilliant green, and he thinks she looks positively gorgeous like that. Fierce, beautiful, with the outside sunlight framing her body so that she looks like an angel. She snaps her head toward the doorway, away from him — _no!_ he thinks, his throat frantically trying to form words_, come back_!

He can hear every step she takes down the stairs, out to the walkway of his mansion.

"Wait!" he croaks weakly, a hand reaching out desperately toward her, towards salvation. "No, wait…wait — _L-Lizzy_…!"

His eyelids begin to droop and his arm drops in defeat, his hand still reaching, still hoping. He can feel tears finally slide down his face as he mouths,

_But I haven't told you I love you…!_


End file.
